Jealous of a girl
by Eliptical
Summary: Toothless isn't always happy that Astrid was around all the time with Hiccup. Some fluff, oneshot. T because I'm paranoid o 0


**Takes place post-movie. My first HTTYD fanfic, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no money is being made. **

* * *

They were fighting. Over something quite irrational, no less.

Yes, Astrid Hofferson and _Toothless _were fighting over the attention of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

It had been a long-going fight, since after the battle with the Red Death, Astrid and Hiccup had gotten closer, inevitably pushing Toothless away, at least in the dragon's mind.

Knowing that Astrid was away briefly to spend a day with her family, Toothless wanted to use the opportunity to have Hiccup all to himself. The midnight-black dragon hopped along the supporting beams of the hut while he waited for Hiccup to rise. It was an impatient wait, for he knew that Astrid could never stay away for long, even though she would never admit that.

Toothless, finally hearing his human shuffling under the woven covers of his bed, hopped up to the second story of the house and excitedly nuzzled Hiccup.

"Hey, buddy, you're up early. You want to go for a ride?"

The dragon, being one of the smartest breeds, yelped in pleasure of the thought of flying. Hiccup chuckled at the creature's antics and pushed him away to get out of bed. "Alright, alright." Hiccup said, pulling on his fur jacket.

.

No sooner than five minutes later, the two were soaring above Berk, Toothless chirteling in enjoyment. Hiccup patted his friend's neck. "You ready, bud?" he asked, the reptile turning his head in agreement. Hiccup took a deep breath as he clicked his prosthetic upwards, shifting Toothless's tail so that the pair was shooting towards the clouds. On wide-arc later, Hiccup dropped from the saddle and Toothless spun downwards together - their favorite trick.

When Hiccup was back in the saddle and the sun was well on its way to be high up in the sky through the clouds, Toothless's ears twitched, for he had heard the almost-silent beating of wings behind them. He growled in annoyance, and his rider, sensing the dragon's discomfort, turned slightly to see none other than Astrid and Stormfly sailing behind them. Automatically, a bright grin took over his mildly-freckled face.

Much to Toothless's displeasure, Hiccup pulled back just enough for the girl and her Nadder to parallel them. It wasn't as if Toothless didn't like Astrid herself, but she had taken to spending so much time with the scrawny boy that it was wearing thin with the Night Fury.

"Nice of you to join us," he called over the beating of wings to his friend. Toothless was shocked; Hiccup _planned_ for Astrid to join them?!

She laughed freely, urging her Nadder to fly faster. "Race?" she called over, and in answer Hiccup leaned forward and Toothless was soon ahead. His lips pulled back over his gums in a lopsided smile that was somehow smug. His wings flapped in the wind, leaving the other rider and her pet behind.

"Yeah, Toothless!" Hiccup cheered, leaning forward and leaning the Night Fury's head downward. Soon, said dragon forgot completely about Astrid and just enjoyed shooting through the sky.

But all too suddenly, the ground was under Toothless's paws, his bright green eyes widened in surprise. His rider was off of the saddle, and a Nadder was nudging him in the shoulder.

Toothless turned around, eyes searching for the scrawny boy, only to find him cuddling with... Guess who?

Astrid.

Stormfly continued nudging Toothless, her bright eye in his face. He snorted at the dragon, easily hopping out of her spiked-tailed grasp to watch his boy.

Toothless snorted in disgust; now they were _kissing._

Well, obviously, he would have to intervene. Plotting his idea, the animal sneakily crawled over to them, a soft purr rumbling deep in his chest while he concentrated. He silently sat down near the two teenagers, then jerked his head between their briefly connected lips.

"Toothless!" his cry was more of a muffled laugh. Astrid growled in suppressed anger at the creature, but deep down she also wanted to laugh. Although, no one was happier wrestling with his human than Toothless. Maybe having Astrid around wasn't _too _bad.


End file.
